Piece of Paper
There are lots of pieces of paper scattered around Return to Dark Castle. Each one has either a simple instruction or a cryptic hint. When you get a special item, a message is displayed when you return to Ante Room II and your game is saved. All these messages and hints are recorded for you in the Library Book. Simple Instructions *'Ante Room II' Welcome to Dark Castle! These hint notes will provide you with valuable information to help you complete your quest. *'Catacombs:' The hedge maze and labyrinths are good places to stock up on items. **Refers to Hedge Maze, East Labyrinth, and West Labyrinth. *'Library:' The pedestals in here can be used to store additional orbs beyond the ten required for Ante Room II *'Laboratory:' These four transporters can be linked to custom level sets by pulling their respective chains. To go to the chosen level set, stand under the tube and press your "Up" key. *'Catapult:' Use downward jumps to get over the axles and reach the cogwheel *'Olde Tower Top:' Without the power of lightning, the magic shield will do nothing for you. **Refers to the need to hold the shield up at night so the lightning will charge it. *'Graveyard:' Only a master of jumping will pass the crumbling tombstones. Do not tarry in this evil place! *Refers to secret to getting across graves (jump on rounded tombstones before they crumble) Cryptic Hints *'Fireball 4:' Please take care of my bat problem. **Refers to Belfry (move right when standing below the Orb in Fireball 4). *'Dungeon:' The underground river is hidden well. **Refers to Underground River (hidden in the well in Castle Grounds). *'Clock Tower:' These chopper packs were once used for bombing runs. **Refers to Crypt 2 (bomb crosses to enter). *'Chapel:' The religious symbols will reveal a way. **Refers to Crypt 2 (bomb crosses to enter). *'Black Forest:' Flying high can grow old. Aim low to find gold. **Refers to (aim low in to break through the tower wall). *'West Tower Wall:' In volume "O" you'll find the word "Oubliette." **Refers to Oubliette (go to Library and use bookshelf to open a door). *'Cave Dungeon:' Getting the olde orb requires a leap of faith. **Refers to Olde Tower Top (jump up to catch bar and shimmy over) *'Witch's Woods 2:' The caves clearly have a secondary entrance. **Refers to Fireball 1 (the caves have two entrances, one leading to Graffiti ). *'Kitchen:' Reminder: Visiting hours begin precisely at midnight. **Refers to Graveyard (enter at midnight). *'Forest Bridge:' Gaming can get you out of trouble. *Refers to Game Room (enter from Trouble 3). *'Giant Tree:' William Tell got it on the first try. **Refers to (kill the hechman with the crossbow to reach the apple treasure). *'Shield 2:' Under the stairs is a better place to hide a treat. **Refers to Pantry (use switch under stairs in Kitchen). *'Black Knight 2: ' I was mighty when I fell, but still I guard my secret well. **Refers to Tangled Roots (treasure is behind wall in roots of fallen tree -- use bomb to get to it). **Or refers to Graveyard (bomb the cross tombstones while flying) *'Armory:' I offer more than just protection in battle. **Refers to Breakout (enter through panel under armor in Great Hall ). *'Garden:' You'd be amazed at what a good merlon can do! **Refers to Hedge Maze (Switch on merlon, block on top of wall, in Courtyard opens door). *'Wine Cellar:' The great pit was dug by dwarves mining for riches. **Refers to Mine Shaft (enter from beside pit in Cave Dungeon). *'Sewer:' Finding secrets can be torture. **Probably refers to Torture Chamber (flip switch behind Iron Maiden in Dungeon). *'Crypt 2:' I was lucky to have a gnome living in my house for a while. **Refers to Bryant's House 2 (find Gnome Treasure). *'Crypt:' It was a long ride down just to be poisoned by fungus. **Refers to Giant Tree (Ride platform down from top to get mushroom Treasure). *[[Underground River|'Underground River']]:' They seem to be guarding that large boulder . **Refers to North Tower (switch by left side of boulder at Forest Guard Tower drops rope to entrance) *[[Mosquito Marsh|'Mosquito Marsh]]:''' Bring plenty of repellant if you're going to gamble. *Refers to Casino (bring plenty of rocks (repellant) to the swamp) . Info About Special Items *Shield:' The shield power can temporarily protect you from most enemies and harmful objects! Hold the Q key to use the shield. *'Fireball:' Your rocks have been turned into powerful fireballs! Most enemies dispatched with fireballs will take longer to re-spawn. *'Stoneball:' The stoneball power can permanently freeze most enemies, but at the cost of one elixir per use! Hold down the mouse button to charge the stoneball. *'Magic Gauntlets:' The magic gauntlets provide additional gripping strength. They can be used to climb some ropes that are otherwise impossible to grasp. *'Magic Helmet:' The magic helmet offers some protection against falling objects like books, bottles, and stalactites. *'Magic Body Armor:' The magic body armor offers some protection against hurled objects and projectiles like arrows and boulders. *'Magic Boots:' The magic boots allow you to stomp on smaller enemies like rats and snakes. They also offer some protection against traps like floor spikes. *'100% Beginner:''' Congratulations! You have achieved 100% completion on Beginner skill level and unlocked a special video mode: Hold down the keys 'D' and 'C' on the main screen...